The Psychic
by VisualKeiMYV382DMC
Summary: One of the most incredible powers all vampires covet, is the blood of Psychics. ZeroxOC
1. Chapter 1: Instant

**Disclaimer for entire story: I own nothing… **

**A/N: Alright so…I'm completely aware that this is just…. Not even worthy of being written. But…. It's like my baby… I posted it on another site, but I wanna put it up on here, too. I really wanna write more of it (maybe) But… yeah, I'll probably edit this again later. Like I said, it's **_**my precious**_**. Like one of those sappy scenes that are completely unnescessary but you just **_**love**_** it, even though it's a piece of crap. I'm sorry if the spacing freaked out… my computer had a Miyavi-spazz-attack. **

_**Story time! **_

I sighed, dropping my heavy suitcase outside the school gates. I didn't even own a lot of clothes, most of the contents were books. Two girls walked by, heads bent together. They were talking happily about some boy they thought was adorable. Their pasts hung lazily around them. I sighed heavily, wishing there was some way to turn my power on and off. Knowing almost everything about someone just by looking at their past was useful sometimes, but it was annoying seeing bright shiny things covering everyone wherever you go. A sigh passed my lips again as I pushed open the school gates, grasped the handle of my suitcase again, and began hauling it towards the Chairman's office.

The Chairman's door was already open. I paused in front of it, and leaned my suitcase against the wall. I knocked softly on the Chairman's door.

"Come in," a cheerful voice said. I pulled the suitcase inside with me, and closed the door. The Chairman was sitting behind his desk, sipping a cup of what I assumed was tea.

"Ah, you must be Akane Tsukino." He said. I bowed hesitantly.

"Yes, thank you for letting me transfer here on such short notice." I straightened up again.

"No problem at all. Would you like one of our Guardians to show you where your room is?" He asked.

"I'm sure I can find it on my own, if I have directions." His past hung around him like a two-layered net. If I reached out with my mind, I could take it, look at it, and see not only his past, but the motivations behind his actions. I could know practically everything about him in an instant. From what I could already sense, his past was very dark, but with some happier points too. I felt reassured by that. His directions were easy to follow. I bade him goodnight, and continued on to my room.

In order to get to my room, I had to go outside. And that's when I first met him.

A girl with short brown hair was walking around, a couple yards away from me. When she spotted me, she ran over.

"You must be Akane-san." She said, with a bright smile. I nodded.

"Do you need help finding your room?" She asked, obviously a Guardian.

"Oh, no thanks,"

"If you need any help, you can ask me. I'm Yuki Cross." She grinned.

"And this is Zero Kiryu," a boy had appeared next to her. I froze, shocked by the intensity of his past. It shone brighter than any I had ever seen. I couldn't help it, my mind reached out and grabbed the first layer.

Love. I smiled fondly at the feeling Zero held for his brother. Ichiru was important to him, and he'd do whatever it took to protect him. I stifled a scream as I witnessed the vampire murdering his family, the fear he felt for Ichiru. How shocked and hurt he felt when he first realized he was a vampire. He had felt guilty for most of his life. And then there was how he felt about Yuki. He loved her. How much she'd helped him. He'd do anything to keep her safe. I let my mind be filled with Zero for a moment, before letting his past settle back around him. He was kind. He was selfless, brave, caring. I'd never met a more strong or amazing person before. I wanted to protect him. To make him happy. This all occurred in half a second, and I almost fell over because it was so quick and powerful. I peeked at Zero's face. To anyone else, it looked like he was merely angry at the world, but I could see that wasn't all it was. He felt alone. His purple eyes glimmered with intelligence, and he didn't break my gaze. I blinked.

"Arigatou," I breathed.

My roommate was already asleep, and she didn't stir as I laid out my school uniform for the next day. I couldn't fall asleep for a long time. Every time my eyes closed, I saw Zero's family being murdered. I knew exactly how he felt. My tears soaked into my pillow, and before I fell asleep, I was certain of one thing.

I was in love with Zero Kiryu.


	2. Chapter 2: Flower

**Disclaimer correction…ness…: When I said "I own nothing…" I meant all the characters that aren't mine XD. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!!! I really appreciate them. **

**So, I'm not sure how well this story's going to go…. I don't think it'll go well, lol. Zero might be out of character, but I'm going to try and keep him in character, ok? Oh, and…. I'm changing a lot of things about the story, so sorry if it's confusing. Kaname and Yuki might not…. Really be part of it… kind of… They're not the main characters, I guess. Well… Yuki might be… **

**Whatever, just…good luck trying to understand everything, haha. **

**This was written at midnight… and I didn't edit it…**

**Sorry if it sucks =( **

_**Story time! **_

Why was I awake at… 1:30 AM? I hadn't even been sleeping for an hour, and I was already awake. My roommate was still completely out. Slowly, I pushed myself up onto my elbows and sat up. The bed's creaking didn't wake my roommate up and she was still asleep when I had dressed.

Maybe after I went for a walk, I'd be able to sleep.

The long jump from the dorms to the floor didn't help me feel sleepy, and by the time I had walked around campus, I was numb and fully awake.

"Now what am I going to do?" I stopped at the school entrance. "I guess I can go into town…" I stuck my hand in my trench coat pocket, and was delighted to discover my wallet.

A few stalls had already been set up when I arrived. The town was dimly lit, and the only people managing the stalls were five old women. I bought some black knit gloves from one of them, and continued to walk around.

_Bang! _

The shot was too far away for humans to hear. Over the years I had gotten used to my oversensitive hearing, and could determine the location it came from.

_Bang!_

I darted through an alley way and scrambled onto the roof. The shots continued to ring out. They were coming from the southern part of town. Taking a deep breath, I began jumping across the rooftops. I lost my footing almost constantly, and by the time I arrived, my hands and forearms were bleeding.

"What the hell…" I said. A horde of Level E vampires, from the looks of them, were crowded around something. There were about fifty of them and they all seemed desperate to reach the center.

_Bang! _The shot dissolved a portion of the vampires, revealing what they were all desperately clawing at.

_Zero_. He was backed up against the wall, firing and scratching and biting wildly. His coat and shirt were torn, and he was practically covered in blood.

Why were all these vampires attacking him? There were plenty of people around… why him?

He wasn't going to last long.

I pulled up my hood and jumped down. I expected them all to turn on me, but they were still focused on Zero. Someone must be controlling them, it wasn't normal for Level E's to behave this way.

I shut my eyes and began focusing my energy on them. _Go back. Go back to whoever is making you do this._

In groups of about five, the vampires began retreating. I winced at the pain in my head. I hadn't used mind-control in a long time.

And then, a voice that I hoped to _never_ hear again, spoke.

"_Very good, my flower. You've improved."_


	3. Chapter 3: Memory

**A/N: Helloooo!!! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or read this story! I really love the reviews, they encourage me tons! **

**Again, if you have any questions (because this story will be confusing…) just ask and I'll clear it up. **

**I have no idea why but this chapter was really fun to write! And… why are all these written at 11:30 at night? **

**Some of the lines in here are weird…. So don't yell at me for editing badly, since I didn't edit at all…**

**Cheap, quick entertainment people. **

**I'm super duper sorry if I screwed up Zero's character…. I tried my best. **

**It gets pretty lame near the end =( **

**I found that I had a line that was identical to another one, so I fixed that, and made the last line more clear. **

**But there's still tons of other bad writing parts….meh…oh well… **

_**Storryyy time! **_

Last time:

In groups of about five, the vampires began retreating. I winced at the pain in my head. I hadn't used mind-control in a long time.

And then, a voice that I hoped to _never_ hear again, spoke.

"_Very good, my flower. You've improved."_

Now: 

I turned to where the voice, that _grisly_ voice came from, in the deep shadows just behind me and to the right.

There wasn't anything there, even though I could feel it… _his_ presence… just like all those years ago…

A soft, barely suppressed groan from Zero snapped my mind back to the present. My hood slowly slipped off as I turned back to him. He was leaning against the wall, covered in blood and dust.

"H—how did you make them leave?" He choked out as his legs gave way. I knew he wouldn't stop pestering me until I told him… but should I really tell him the truth? _"How?"_ If he weren't so wounded, the word would have been a shout. From how hard he was grinding his teeth together, I could tell he was frustrated. His amethyst eyes glared harshly into mine, asking: "How did _you_ make them leave? _You_ didn't even do anything!"

I guess he made the decision for me…

"I'm a Psychic." Zero's jaw relaxed briefly, then clenched again in pain. "Can you walk?" I said, not bothering to approach him. He would only push me away.

"Of course I can." The words shot from his lips like a whip. He pushed his back against the wall and pushed with his legs. He did stand, for a minute, but then his knees buckled.

"That rules out walking… Hey, stay awake!" Zero's eyes had briefly closed, but they snapped open at my voice. "I can't carry you…" That was when I noticed it. There was something unusual about his wounds. The blood that covered the floor was a deep red, but the new blood… it was black…

Zero winced and closed his eyes, and when they opened, they were vermillion. I ran over to him and ignored his futile attempts at pushing me away. He could barely lift his arms.

"Here. Drink." I held my short hair in a ponytail and leaned toward him. "You idiot, you are going to _die_ if you don't drink."

"I don't need your help." He snarled, but his voice was weak.

"_Listen to me._ Those weren't regular Level E's—they poisoned you. I'm a Psychic; my blood is a thousand times stronger than a human's. Even a pureblood's." I ignored Zero's soft growl of refusal. I searched in my trench coat pocket, and only found a small paperclip.

It would have to do.

I untwisted the paperclip until it became just a wire. Biting my lip so I wouldn't yell, I dug an edge into the side of my neck.

_Owowowowowow… _

Zero's eyes glowed a brighter red and his mouth opened slightly. His hand came up and grabbed the back of my head.

I concentrated on looking at my surroundings, mostly to distract myself from the pain.

Then again, I had heard stories of when vampires drank blood, sometimes… they could see inside you…

Since I was a Psychic, I had no idea if that made it any different or…

_Whoa… _

My body suddenly felt fuzzy. Like when you're falling asleep, but your mind is still thinking… and the bed slowly melts away…

Zero's other arm came around my waist and tugged me closer, close enough that I could smell him.

He smelled of blood and dirt and sweat and ice…

My eyes closed…fall into a dream…

***

_"My flower, don't cry now." A dark figure was patting a little girl on the head. None of their surroundings were visible… they floated in a dark void… _

_The girl was covered in blood, her short hair dripping with it. "This is what they deserve. They didn't understand you. They don't understand anything. Come, now." _

"_N—no!" The girl pushed the figure's hand away. It seemed to stiffen, but then visibly relaxed. "Go!" _

"_Alright, alright." Its voice was calm, patient. "I will leave you alone, my flower. But when you've bloomed, I'll be waiting for you." _

*** 

I gasped when the scene… the memory… disappeared. At least he hadn't seen anything else… maybe he wouldn't notice…

I almost yelped when I realized Zero was still drinking. What a nice way to wake up. Carefully, so he wouldn't rip out a chunk of my neck, I pushed lightly on his chest. "That's enough now… come on…" I sighed with relief when his teeth withdrew. He leaned against the wall, breathing rapid. I ripped off a piece of what was left of his shirt, and handed it to him. He wiped the blood off his mouth.

I touched my neck gingerly. The wound had already healed.

"Can you walk, now?" I said. He didn't answer, just stood fluidly. I rose to my feet, legs only a little shaky.

Silently, we walked back to the Academy.

***

"…And then they left." I finished. Immediately when Zero and I arrived in the Chairman's office, Yuki had taken Zero to the bathroom to help him clean up.

I was left to explain what happened… and I did… mostly…

Of course I edited out the whole blood drinking part, and _his_ voice. And I hadn't exactly explained _why_ they left…

"So… when you came… they just… left?"

"Yup."

The Chairman had a "WTF" look on his face. I really, _really_, didn't want to have to tell him I'm a Psychic… the less people knew, the better, otherwise it was a nuisance.

"And how did Kiryu-kun and you arrive here?"

"Walked."

"All the way from town? With injuries like _that?_" Ooops. I guess there were a few flaws… Maybe I could lie?

"I'm strong, I helped him."

"Then why is there blood on your neck?" I glared at the Chairman's smiling face. I half expected him to do a victory dance.

"Alright… fine, I'm a Psychic."

"Ah… I already knew that." ….He already "knew that"?

"Then what's with the questions?"

"…It was fun…" I sighed and hung my head. Oh well. "I would like you to become a Guardian."

"Why?"

"It's nice to have more help." The Chairman grinned and sipped his tea.

"…Fine." It wouldn't be that bad, right? Plus, it gave me something to do at night. And I obviously didn't have a choice, because over my mumbled "Fine" the Chairman had already started explaining what I would have to do.

It was 4:00 AM when I closed the door of the Chairman's office, new Guardian band… thing in hand. I assumed Zero would be fine… Yuki was tending to him…

Stupid. The less I thought about Zero, the better. He probably hated me. "Stupid, stupid, stupid… this isn't a _manga_… stupid…" I continued to grumble as I walked blindly through the school. Where the hell was the entrance outside?

Iron strong fingers suddenly closed around my wrist, and pulled me sideways, until my back was pressed against a wall. The smell of ice and fresh bandages filled my nostrils, so I could tell who it was, even in the dark.

"What was that vision before?" Zero hissed. He pinned my wrist to the wall, squeezing hard. I guess he expected me to run away.

"What are you talking about? Let go!" I whispered, trying to jerk my wrist away. "I'm not leaving, so let go!"

After I unsuccessfully tried to kick him, he released me. I rubbed my wrist gently. I was going to have bruises tomorrow.

"When I was… drinking from you, that… with the girl and the man… What was that?"

"Nothing." There was no way I was explaining that whole mess. He grabbed my wrist with one hand, and pushed against my shoulder with the other.

"Tell me."

"_Why? _It has nothing to do with you!" I almost asked what he was doing in town, but then remembered he was a Hunter. He must have been doing a job when they came…

"I've heard that voice before."

"When?" I strained to see his face, but it was still too dark.

"Before I was attacked…. I don't know what he said, but…" He didn't sound upset or scared. The only reason he paused was because he didn't know how to word it. "It was as if… I wasn't… _myself_ anymore… and I couldn't move, or think, or do anything…." I felt Zero's eyes glaring into mine. He removed his hand from my shoulder and loosened his grip on my wrist.

"Okay, okay." I bit my lip and fidgeted. "That… that was the vampire who killed my family." No detectable response from Zero. "I was seven. I walked in, and everything was bloody… and my baby brother…" He was only an infant… and his skull was smashed in…

My chest began to feel tight and I took a deep breath to relieve the pressure. "A—anyway, I managed to leave, and stayed with my family's friends. They sent Hunters after him, but he was never found. That's all I know."

Not exactly the whole truth, but close enough. Zero didn't say anything, not that I expected him to. But he seemed to hold my wrist longer than was needed and he was gentle when he let go.

I allowed myself a moment of stupidity: smiling to myself as he walked back to his room.


	4. Chapter 4: Light

**A/N: Hiii everyone XD. In the last chapter, I know there's stuff that was unclear, so I tried to fix most of it, and I tried to explain stuff in this one XD. **

**Oh well… maybe I'll re-write this whole thing and make it better… someday.**

**For now, I hope you can ignore the gaps, etc. in this and just be entertained XD. **

**This story is my baby XD, as I mentioned in the first chapter. **

**Please review if you have time, any suggestions are welcomed! **

**Thank you tons for all the sweet reviews!!! **

**Also, I'm going to try very hard to make Akane a three dimensional character and not a Mary-Sue..and that may not work very well with this story…. So I apologize if she annoys you. **

**Oh, and because I'm a music freak, I'm going to try and find songs that go well with the chapter XD. (They probably won't ever be exactly about what's going on, but the mood fits XD.) **

**I like finding songs to fit with things…bwahaha! **

_**Song for this chapter: All that I'm Living For**_

_**Artist: Evanescence**_

_**Explanation: I don't know… it's mainly because of the ending of the song kinda felt like it fit with the ending of the story, lol. **_

**Please review if you have time! **

_**Storyyyy time! **_

"Come on, you're going to be late." Someone was shaking my shoulder. I forced my eyes open. "Class is almost starting."

"Gah, oh um…" I shook my head to clear it and sat up. "Thanks… I'm Akane Tsukino."

"Mami Ito." My roommate said. She was already dressed in her uniform, bag over her shoulder. Her long hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She waved behind her as she walked out the door.

Classes continued in what felt like a never-ending monotone. The classrooms were stuffy and Mami-san wasn't in any of them. Everyone was already with their own group of friends and that left me to read in the back of the classroom. I was used to not being talked to. It was enough that I had books to read and notes to take. Of course, occasionally someone would talk to me, and it was always nice to have a small conversation together.

But being alone made me feel secure. I could get all of my work done myself and nobody else would mess it up. If I failed or got hurt, it was my fault, nobody else's.

I almost skipped outside when we had Phys. Ed. I had never ridden a horse before, and I was excited to learn. The crisp air filled my lungs, a feeling equivalent to drinking cold water on a scorching day. My horse wasn't bad tempered, but I could never keep my feet in the stirrups. I fell off five times, receiving two bruises on each knee.

"Good try." Someone said. I lifted my face from the ground and met the eyes of Mami-san. She sat proudly on her brown horse, looking beautiful and professional in her clean riding clothes. I hadn't gotten my riding clothes yet, so I had to ride in an extra boy's uniform. I grinned and bounced to my feet, feeling the adrenaline course through me. Mami-san, seeing my crazed grin, shook her head and continued with her lesson.

"Go take a shower." Mami-san said that night. "And… how can you still be so hyper?"

"Horseridingclass." I said. The syllables morphed together.

"Yes, I know but—"

"Ifellofffivetimes! Itwasfun!" I smiled and spun around in circles.

"Too much adrenalin." Mami-san mumbled. I stopped spinning, feeling sleepy. "Clean up before you pass out." Mami-san shoved me into the bathroom.

"You look dead." Mami-san said when I was done showering. She was lounging on her bed, sketching the flower vase on her nightstand. "Try and sleep."

"I have to go on prefect duty." I stretched and pulled on my shoes. Mami-san nodded, too absorbed in her drawing to listen. I chuckled and walked into the hallway. The Chairman had told me to go to the front of the school, where Yuki would explain what I should do. He had lied to Yuki and said that a couple months ago, I had seen a vampire, and that was why I was a Disciplinary Committee member. This also saved me from giving her any explanations about why I wasn't alarmed about Zero.

"Akane-san!" Yuki waved when I reached her. Zero was nowhere in sight. I waved back at her. "Thank you for saving Zero!"

"Oh… no problem…" She launched into an explanation about what we were going to do tonight. I would be patrolling the back of the school, she would be in the front, and Zero the two sides, "If he ever shows up!" she yelled.

Zero showed up near the end of our shift. Yuki yelled at him for being late and ordered him to start patrolling the sides of the school. **[A/N: Just a quick point here… I'm just completely making up how they go around patrolling, hehe. So I'm sorry if I make any mistakes.] **

"Fine…" Zero grumbled, stalking toward one side. I returned to the back, almost hoping someone would show up. _This is boring… but at least the air feels nice._ I thought as a cool wind blew. I stopped and listened to Zero's footsteps, which were getting closer.

"Tsukino-san." He said.

"What? Shouldn't you be patrolling a—"

"What did you mean when you told me that you're blood is stronger than a human's or a pureblood's." His purple eyes pierced my gaze and I suddenly felt a thousand times smaller.

"My blood grants a vampire temporary power… and that power is equivalent to a pureblood's."

"How long will it last?"

"About a month. You won't need to feed." Zero continued to glare at me. "I don't know anything else." Instead of looking away, I glared back. I couldn't give him any more answers, so he had no right to demand them. "If you need more information, I'm sure the Chairman can help. Excuse me." I pushed past him and continued to walk around the perimeter.

A week passed quickly, and I felt a routine forming. My body grew accustomed to patrolling at night and keeping the Day Class students away from the Night Class in the early evenings. I was no longer late to class, nor did I feel fatigued. Mami-san began talking to me more, sometimes even eating lunch with me. She showed me her beautiful sketches, and promised to draw me some time.

It was when she was fulfilling that promise, that my bright little world was stripped of its light.

During the hour before the Night Class students awoke to go to school, I sat on the windowsill and posed for Mami-san. She wanted me to sit cross-legged and to look out at the school.

"Thank you for not moving, Aka-chan." I smiled at the name, nobody had called me that since I was little.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in!" I said. The Chairman opened the door, and for the first time he didn't have a smile on his face.

"Oh, Chairman. Good evening." Mami-chan said.

"Good evening, Mami-san. Akane-san, would you please come with me? I'm afraid it's urgent." I stood and followed the Chairman out the door.

"What is it?" I said.

"It's Kiryu-kun." The Chairman sighed and walked faster.

"Wh—what happened?"

"He attacked Yuki."

_Attacked…_ The word rattled in my chest like a bundle of thorns. _He didn't just bite her… he attacked her… _


	5. Chapter 5: Consequence

**A/N: …I'm completely fangirling right now. I got the Zero sheets…. It's so soft…**

…**.I would be more happy if I didn't have finals this week, but… oh well.**

**Thank you for the reviews!! I'm trying to see if I can get at least one review for every chapter… it helps me update.**

**I apologize in advance if any characters are OOC.**

**This chapter is kind of weird, lol, and this is the one that I think will be confusing, so ask or tell me if there's anything wrong.**

**I just have this week, and then break XD. There will be tons of updates during that time.**

_**Song for this chapter: Guren**_

_**Artist: the GazettE**_

_**Explanation: …The slow, sad, building mood of the song kind of fits with this… and I love this song and I really really love the GazettE. Check them out if you haven't already.**_

**Story tiiiiimme!**

"…Is Yuki-san alright?" I said.

"She will be. She's resting right now." The Chairman said. I felt my stomach twist itself into knots.

_Poor Yuki, _I thought. When we reached the Chairman's office, he stopped.

"Kiryu-kun's in here. I would like to talk with you both." The Chairman said. I nodded and took a deep breath. The Chairman opened the door and said, "Kiryu-kun, Akane-san is here." I followed him inside, closing the door softly behind me and turned to face Zero.

He was sitting in an armchair, his hands gripping the arms. His purple eyes, devoid of any emotion, locked onto me as soon I had entered the room.

"Please sit, Akane-san." The Chairman said, after sitting behind his desk. I obeyed, taking the other chair furthest away from Zero. I tapped my foot on the floor. _Please just get this over with._ My stomach felt as if a bundle of snakes were inside, writing and biting at my insides.

The Chairman was rifling through one of his desk drawers, until he pulled up an ancient book. The leather cover looked partly burnt and ripped and almost all of the pages had fallen out.

"I found this after Kiryu-kun attacked Yuki." The Chairman flipped opened the book and pointed to a passage. "Please read this, Akane-san." He handed the book to me. The leather was dry and crackled against my fingers. After making sure none of the pages would fall out, I began to read:

_One of the most incredible powers all vampires covet, is the blood of Psychics. Psychics are creatures who age regularly as humans, but retain their appearance and vitality when they reach their twenty-first age, for eternity. Currently, there are only fifty in existence._

_A Psychic's blood grants a vampire the power of a pureblood, for about one month. During that month, a vampire must continue to regularly feed on a Psychic. The intervals of feeding become shorter and shorter as time goes on, but if the vampire fails to feed, it will slowly descend to a Level E. At first the moments of insanity and bloodlust are spaced out, but increase with time. Even a pureblood vampire, who has consumed a Psychic's blood, can gradually sink to a Level E._

"—ult." I choked out, half of the sentence caught in my throat. "It's my fault." I whispered again. The Chairman gently took the book from my hands and placed it on his desk. Zero's eyes suddenly ignited in rage.

Seeing Zero's glare, the Chairman said, "Kiryu-kun, do _not_ blame Akane-san. She saved your life and she didn't know what the consequences would be."

"N—no I should have… I should have… I…" My head was spinning. The Chairman reached over and patted my shoulder. "I'm so sorry." I didn't know if I was apologizing to Zero, the Chairman, or in a way, to Yuki. Maybe all three.

"You did what you thought was right. Now, to prevent this from happening, we are going to have to draw blood from you, Akane-san…. And…"

I listened patiently as the Chairman continued to explain his plans. I was to come to his office twice a week to get my blood drawn and put into vials for Zero to drink. In order to keep my strength up, I only had to be a Guardian at night once a week.

"Do you wish to see Yuki?" The Chairman ask me, when he finished. "She should be awake by now and—"

"_No." _Zero growled.

"Kiryu-ku—"

"I don't want _her_ anywhere near Yuki." Zero almost said the word "_her_" like everyone else used to. As if I was something without feelings or thoughts. It was like being in elementary school all over again. Almost.

But Zero distorted the word and made it take on a completely different meaning.

I wasn't even worth being considered an object anymore. No, not a monster either.

I was something that could never be forgiven, never be looked at the same way again. Something that didn't deserve a shred of mercy or sympathy.

Something that should have never been alive.

I expected it to hurt more because I loved him, but to my shock, it didn't. Anger at my ignorance had been simmering in me and anger was a good emotion. It grounded me so I wouldn't burst into hysterics. I could control my anger. I could turn my hurt into it.

"I have the right to apologize."

"_No."_

"All I was trying to do was to save your life." I rose and said the words as if I were throwing knives, "I didn't know any of this would happen. If I had, I wouldn't—" I paused. I wouldn't have what? I would've just let Zero die? No.

Rushed to the library to look up something that I had no idea existed?

"Calm down, please, Akane-san." The Chairman said, gently pressing me back into my seat. "Akane-san is right. She is entitled to apologize to Yuki."

"I won't let h—"

"I will be there the whole time." Zero began to protest again but the Chairman spoke over him, "Before we go, Akane-san, I need you to hold out your wrist." I did so. The Chairman picked up a small vial and a syringe. "This may sting a little." He said and poked the syringe into the vein in my wrist. There was only a second of sharp pain and the rest was painless.

After removing the syringe he put my blood into the vial. "Drink." He said to Zero, handing it to him. Zero looked disgusted even though his eyes changed crimson. "Do you want hurt Yuki again?" Zero winced at the Chairman's words and quickly downed the vial.

"Akane-san, please follow me. Kiryu-kun, I'll return afterward, please remain here." The Chairman opened the door for me and guided me to Yuki's room. Zero scowled at me until the door shut.


	6. Chapter 6: Cantaloupe

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates XD. Hopefully next week I'll try and write every day. **

**And I apologize for changing tenses a lot… if it bothers you, tell me and I'll try not to XD. I'm super sorry if the characters are OOC… but it's almost 2 in the morning, and considering that, I think I did pretty well. **

**Oh, and for some reason, the paragraphs aren't indented… even though I do indent them… I don't know how to fix that, lol. **

**And if you like this story, this is my late X-mas present to you… and I hope I can update more often…. And if you don't like this story, I'm sorry and… Go eat some cantaloupe. Seriously, it's good for you. **

**I actually don't like cantaloupe that much. I like strawberries, or honeydew, or cucumber. **

…**.I'm going to go sleep now. Maybe. Blah. **

**Pleeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeee **_**REVIEW**_**. And thanks tons to those who have been XD, you all ROCK. **

…**.and I'm too lazy to choose a song right now, bleh. **

_**Story time!!! **_

The Chairman guided me to Yuki-san-san's room. _Good,_ I thought, _she's not in the infirmary._ He knocked gently on the door and led me inside when Yuki-san-san said we could enter.

Yuki-san was in her bed, bandages wrapped around her arms and from what I could see, most of her torso. A bandage with extra gauze was around her neck.

Seeing my horrified expression, Yuki-san-san said, "It's not as bad as it seems. They're shallow cuts… How's Zero?"

"He's calmed down." Said the Chairman, pulling up a chair for me to sit on.

"Can I see—"

"Soon. Akane-san needs to tell you something, first." The Chairman gestured for me to speak. _Get a grip. _

Stuttering the whole time, I explained what I was to Yuki-san. I explained what my blood does and how I saved Zero.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki-san." I said.

Yuki-san forced a smile, saying, "It's alright, you didn't know. And I'm fine, I'll heal right up."

But I could tell she was wary of me. My blood was saving Zero, and it could turn him into the thing he loathed.

"We'll let you rest and when you wake up, I'm sure Kiryu-kun will visit you." The Chairman said, opening the door. I cast another apologetic look at Yuki-san and followed him out.

"What happened when Zero-san attacked Yuki-san, Chairman?" I said, as we walked through hallway after hallway.

"They were studying while I was cooking dinner. Yuki screamed and I was able to stop Kiryu-kun before he harmed her more severely." The Chairman paused at the door to my room. "You handle shock well, Akane-san. Goodnight."

I bowed, "Goodnight, Chairman."

Mami-chan was still awake, sketching again. I crawled onto the bed beside her and leaned on her shoulder.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it was nothing." Mami-chan patted my head and continued to sketch. And like a good friend, she didn't question me further.

Mami-chan finished her drawing of me in two days. She had drawn me using charcoal. With thick, short strokes for my hair and sharp, quick strokes for my face. She kept the picture on her nightstand and bragged whenever someone saw it.

***

"Aka-chan, time to go." Mami-chan said, shaking my shoulder to get my attention. Another month had passed and Yuki-san was completely recovered. Zero had been drinking my blood from vials twice a week and soon I would only be needed once every two weeks. Yuki-san was still politely wary of me and Zero… was… _civil. _His routine glares had ceased and now I was as significant as a blade of grass, or air.

Air was definitely more accurate.

Tonight, one of Mami-chan's friends, Sakura-san was holding a small girl's gathering in her room, since it was Saturday. After Mami-chan had begged me to go and bribed me with food (cantaloupe), I had given in. Mami-chan didn't especially want to go either, but Sakura-san was a good friend of hers and Mami-chan wanted to show off her artwork. Sakura-san had been her roommate before the Chairman had rearranged everything when I transferred.

"…Okay…" I sighed, placing my book on my nightstand. Mami-chan linked arms with me and guided me to Sakura-san's dorm.

All the other girls were dressed in beautiful nightgowns, like Mami-chan's. But compared to the girls, Mami-chan looked sophisticated and elegant in her white, long-sleeved gown. I was the only one wearing pajama pants and a tank top. Mami-chan looked at me, silently asking, "Are you okay?"

I patted her arm in reassurance. I enjoyed sticking out a little; life was more exciting that way.

Girls chattered and lounged on the floor, stuffing their faces with snacks. Mami-chan arranged her art around the room. A watercolor of a willow tree near the door, a sketch of a hand by the bookcase, the pastel drawing of a bouquet of lilies by the bed, and the portrait of me near the open window.

The room looked more alive, now that there was some color. The bed looked cheerful, the curve of the bookcase almost looked like a grin, and the curtains billowing in the wind danced.

The portrait of me started to slip from the windowsill. I shoved my way through the crowd of girls, desperately hoping it wouldn't fall—

"Shit." I mumbled, as the portrait drifted lazily out the window. I ran through the last wall of girls and watched the portrait settle on a low hedge.

At least it would be easy to find.

My shoes were still by the door, greasy and covered in crumbs from a spilled bag of chips. I wiped and shook them off before slipping them on.

"Craaaaap." I groaned, sticking my head in a bush. I had looked for nearly half an hour and I still couldn't find the portrait. Mami-chan would be pissed.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" A girly squeal shattered the silence, ricocheting off the buildings. I rubbed my ear gingerly and found the source of the noise.

Three girls from Sakura-san's party were outside, their nightgowns fluttering in the swift breeze. Two of them were huddled together, giggling.

"But he's so scary." The one who wasn't laughing said. Her red nightgown brushed the floor.

"_So? _He's mysterious." A giggling one said.

"And _gorgeous. _Momo-chan, you only love Idol-senpai." Said the other giggling girl.

_What are they talking about?_ I thought. There wasn't anyone here.

Oh.

Zero was there. He was leaning against a tree and looking at the moon. He blended in so well that I couldn't see him.

"Ahhh!" The girls suddenly yelped in utter terror. "Ew!"

I jogged to where they were cowering.

"Don't let it bite me!" The girl, Momo-san screamed. I crouched to see what they were terrified of.

"It's poisonous!" Another girl yelled.

"It's a corn snake. They're not poisonous." **[A/N: I have no idea if there are corn snakes in Japan. Work with me on this one.] **I sighed and scooped up the snake. My family had taken care of a corn snake I had found in our garden, before giving it to a shelter.

This snake's scales were cantaloupe orange. So, its name would be Cantaloupe. Cantaloupe curled around my fingers and settled there.

"Get back inside. _Now._" Zero's voice almost made me drop the snake.

The three girls shivered in fear and sprinted inside the school.

"Is it injured?" He said, his eyes surprisingly gentle. I blinked.

Did I need to carry an animal with me wherever I went to be treated like a… living organism?

"I don't think so." Cantaloupe flitted its tongue against my skin.

"I'll take it to the Chairman." Zero held out his hand for Cantaloupe.

"I'm not bringing Cantaloupe to Chairman Cross."

"…Cantaloupe?"

"Cantaloupe loves me, he or she will be fine."

Zero sighed and stared at Cantaloupe. The snake raised its head from my ring finger and stared at him.

"…Fine. Do what you want." Zero turned and started to walk inside.

"Wait!" Zero paused and glowered back at me. "Have you seen a portrait anywhere?"

"No." Zero continued to walk.

"Alright, Cantaloupe. Use your… snakey-senses or something and help me." I draped Cantaloupe around my neck and resumed my search.

"What are you doing?" Zero's voice sounded from behind me.

"Quit it!" I said, jumping around to face him.

"'Quit' what?"

"Popping up and freaking me out! What is it?"

"The snake is—"

"_Cantaloupe_."

"The _snake_ is probably hungry. Stop playing out here."

"Will you leave me alone if I do?" I said, unwinding Cantaloupe from my neck. Zero nodded.

"Here." I held Cantaloupe out to him.

"Wh—what—" I gently placed Cantaloupe in his hand.

"Find Cantaloupe food and somewhere to sleep. I'll get her…him… in an hour." Zero's eyes narrowed and I braced myself for the flood of insults.

But Cantaloupe decided to wind around Zero's thumb and look at him with dark eyes.

"…Fine." Zero growled, turning and strolling into the school.

I sighed and started to look through another bush, hoping to feel paper with my outstretched hands.

_"He will be pleased." _A voice whispered, and the sound slithered through the air like a sinister snake.

A cold hand closed around mine.


	7. Chapter 7: Awkward

**A/N: Hiii, I'm really sorry for the late update… if you wanted one, lol. **

** As always, I'm really sorry if any characters are OOC. I did my best. **

** And once again, it's almost 1 in the morning… so I blame that for my bad writing. And this is not edited. I'll probably go back and fix it later. You know, the usual stuff… blah blah… **

** This chapter is suuuuuuper weird… sorry, haha. **

** And… there isn't really a song that fits wit this, lol. **

** I hope you enjoy this, regardless of my weird mistakes. Thank you so much for all of the reviews… **

…**Speaking of reviews…review please XD. **

_**Story tiiiime! **_

Last time: 

I sighed and started to look through another bush, hoping to feel paper with my outstretched hands.

_"He will be pleased." _A voice whispered, and the sound slithered through the air like a sinister snake.

A cold hand closed around mine.

Now: 

I yanked my hand away and held back a yelp when the cold fingers didn't release me. My wrist throbbed as they dug deeper into my skin. My vision began to blur…

And then everything was clear and the hand was gone. I blinked and looked around and there was only the grass and the trees and the moon.

I dropped to my knees and breathed in the cold air, trying to relax my muscles as much as possible. They were weak and my hands were shaking. _It's okay, it's okay. It's gone. _I repeated those words over and over in my mind, continuing to breathe.

Strength slowly flowed back into my legs and I rose. Cautiously, I scanned the area for any movement and when I was sure nobody was there, my whole body relaxed. There was nothing I wanted more than to run into my room and cower next to Mami-chan, but I _needed_ to find her drawing.

_Just keep breathing. If someone attacks again, you'll be fine. _I continued my mantra once again, poking around in bushes and around tree trunks.

_How did that thing even get in here? Had Yuki seen it? _After half an hour passed, I decided to take a break. I sat against the school wall and wrapped my arms around my torso. I was happy that the school entrance was only feet from where I sat.

"I couldn't find it." Said Zero.

"AH!" I yelped and fell sideways. "Didn't I tell you to st—what?"

"That thing that grabbed you. It's not here anymore." Zero had reemerged from the school. He was standing beside the doors.

"You saw it?"

"I saw it from my room."

"Ah." I looked down and inspected my shoes. "How's Cantaloupe?"

"…Cantaloupe is fine. The Chairman—"

"I told you to not—"

"Relax. The Chairman didn't give Cantaloupe away. He rushed into town, came back with a cage, food, and water. And tons of books on corn snakes." Zero grumbled.

"Did you figure out if Cantaloupe is a boy or a girl?"

"Cantaloupe is a girl." Zero opened the school doors. "Come on."

"But I have to fin—"

"The portrait's gone. Let's go." I remained sitting. Zero glared at me.

"I have to find it."

"I looked already." And before I could protest, Zero grabbed my arm and tugged me inside.

"Let go!" I snarled. Zero only tightened his grip and continued to drag me through the school. "Mami-chan loves that portrait!"

"…If you insist on finding it, look later." Zero's voice was sharp and I remained silent. I _would_ find that portrait.

Zero brought me to the Chairman's office and released my arm. I didn't bother knocking before opening the door.

"…Wh—what is this?" I stared in horror at Chairman Cross' office.

There were five, elaborate snake cages, all spread out on the floor. Multi-colored tubes connected the cages. The top part of each tube was open, so Cantaloupe could breathe. She was happily slithering along in an orange one, almost the same color as her scales. Chairman Cross was sitting next to the cages, grinning and watching Cantaloupe. I could almost see the hearts in his eyes. Ten books on snakes were piled next to him.

"…He's been like this since he returned from town." Zero sighed and picked Cantaloupe up. He cradled her in his hand and she flicked her tongue at him.

"…Um… Chairman?" I said. The Chairman hopped up and smiled wider.

"Cantaloupe is just so adorable! I can't wait to make an even bigger course for her and—"

"Actually… I was going to release Cantaloupe in a few days. I just wanted to care for her, for now." Each word I spoke pulled the Chairman's smile further and further into a frown.

"But whhyyy?" He whined.

"...Is he always this way?" I said to Zero. Zero shrugged and stroked Cantaloupe. The Chairman shuffled around the room, continuing to whine like a five year-old. "…Thank you for giving her these cages and… um, everything." I said, trying to cheer him up. But he only nodded in my direction, still looking devastated. "Well… Cantaloupe looks fine… I have to find Mami-chan. I'll visit tomorrow. Thanks." I said, edging toward the door.

As I left, I heard the Chairman start to cry, and say, "Wahhhh! Kiryu-kun, comfort me!"

"Do _not_ touch me there!" Zero snarled.

***

_Alright, _I thought, _I'll look one more time. Then tell Mami-chan. _I didn't believe that Zero had looked for Mami-chan's drawing. It would do me no good to get all… mushy and think he was looking for it to help me. No, I would find that portrait myself. And when I eventually found my way back out of the school, I resumed my search.

***

"…It's not here. There is no way it's here." I panted. I had run around for another half hour and looked in every stupid bush, every stupid tree, and ruined my stupid pajamas from crawling on stupid the grass to look under said stupid bushes.

That portrait was a ninja. A stupid ninja.

"Aka-chan?" Said a voice. A very familiar voice.

"M-Mami-chan!" I said, spinning toward her. She was just inside the doors that led into the school, her long hair still perfectly settled around her waist.

"Why are you so filthy?" She said, jogging to me.

"I'm really sorry. The portrait you did of me flew out the window and I was looking for it, but then I found a snake and—"

"You've been out here this whole time?"

"…Yeah." I said, "I'm sorry."

"Do you know how _bored_ I was?" She said, throwing an arm around my shoulders. She led me into the school. "All those girls ever say is, 'OHMIGOD. Wild-senpai! He's soooo hot! I bet he loves me! You know, today, he _looked_ at me!' I'm serious. That's the only thing they talk about. Boys and clothes."

"Um… Mami-chan, your portrait…"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Mami-chan stopped and smiled at me. "Thanks for looking. Let's go back to our room and shower."

Awkward silence.

"…Wow, Mami-chan, this is so sudden. I mean, it's really cool that you swing that way but uh…" I said, holding in my laughter. Mami-chan's lips twitched and then we were laughing and stumbling to our room.

***

The next day, I decided to visit Cantaloupe. I woke early and walked to Chairman Cross' office.

"Come in!" Chairman Cross said when I knocked. I opened the door and bowed to him.

"Pardon the intru—" I paused. Zero sat near one of Cantaloupe's cages, barefoot and wearing a loose white shirt and tan pants. Cantaloupe herself was curled in his palm, her head resting on one of her coils to stare at Zero. "sion…"

"Perfect timing, Akane-san! I was just leaving to pick up more food for Cantaloupe, and Yuki should be here soon... All three of you can cook breakfast!" Chairman Cross grinned and twirled out of the room before I could speak.

"Umm… morning…" I said to Zero.

This was going to be awkward.

**A/N Again: …I have a friend who's lesbian (well, she thinks, she's not completely sure yet… kind of…) and she's awesome XD. Those awkward silences are even more amusing now XXD. (….Mami isn't lesbian, just so you know XD. This is for people who can't understand jokes :P) **


	8. Chapter 8: Kill

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading this chapter! So… I promise I will go back and edit this… later… It really sucks at the moment… And is confusing…meh… Please ask if you have any questions… **

**Thank you so much guys, for all of the reviews and story favorites/alerts! And for reading this! **

**So, I have a question for all of you. I think I may re-write the first chapter… what do you think? (I'd still leave the original on here, though…) Review and tell me! (…Or you know… just review in general…) **

_**Song: Snow White Queen **_

_**Artist: Evanescence **_

_**Explanation: …It's super creepy XD. **_

**Story tiiiime! **

"So…Um…Akane-san, how's the cutting going?" Yuki-san said, setting out bowls for the three of us. After Chairman Cross left, Zero and I only had to be with each other for five minutes, and then Yuki came. Having another person to balance out the icy aura Zero emitted was much easier…

We decided to just make rice with some vegetables. Yuki was fixing the rice, Zero was washing more vegetables, and I was cutting them.

"Eh…alright…." I said, slicing another carrot. I had never been skilled at cutting vegetables and they always came out uneven.

Zero swiftly finished washing the vegetables and set the pile next to me. Wordlessly, he took the knife from my hands and began cutting.

"Hey—" I began.

"You're bad at slicing. Go take care of Cantaloupe." Zero said, setting the perfectly cut pieces of carrot aside and picking up a zucchini.

"But—" I hesitated at the icy glare Zero shot at me. I guess he wanted to be alone with Yuki…

Well, too bad for him. I turned away from him and began wiping the table.

"Zero? Will you check if the Chairman is home?" Yuki-san said, stirring the rice. Zero nodded and exited the kitchen.

"…Akane-san, can I ask you something?" Yuki-san said.

"Shoot."

"I just… I care about Zero and… this whole matter with the blood… Will… Are you planning to part with him?" Yuki-san looked down at the rice she was stirring as she spoke.

"No. And if he doesn't like it, I'll stalk him." I said, hoping to lighten the atmosphere. It didn't work. Yuki-san continued to avoid my eyes. "You don't believe me?"

"No! It's not that it's—"

"It's fine, Yuki-san. I'm not angry." Yuki-san looked relieved.

"It's just…you barely know him and… I don't see how you can be so devoted to him… And he'll become a Level E if you go…" Her words melted away.

"I—" Oh, crap. Lie. Quick.

I couldn't very well say, _"Well, I love Zero… So, is the rice done?" _

"He's not back." Zero said from the other room. Yuki-san and I both jumped. This time _I _avoided her gaze, moving quickly out of her way as she crossed the room. She drained the water from the rice and poured some into each of our bowls. I dumped the vegetables in everyone's bowl and stirred.

I sat down and started eating, back rigid. Yuki-san sat across from me, looking equally tense. Zero remained standing, looking bewildered at our stiff posture. His gaze flickered from me to Yuki-san, before he shrugged and sat beside Yuki-san.

Needless to say, breakfast was silent.

***

After breakfast, Zero retreated immediately to his room. I sat with my feet against the couch and Cantaloupe slithered between them. Yuki-san perched on the edge of an armchair, her foot tapping nervously.

"Um… Akane-san?" Yuki-san said. I picked Cantaloupe up and looked at her. "What I was saying earlier um…"

"Oh, right…um…" I hesitated, biting my lip. I dropped my head and stroked Cantaloupe.

"It isn't that I don't trust you… I mean, you have to provide him with blood for the rest of his life…and…" Part of that wasn't true. I could tell, she didn't trust me. Her voice shook, and the words were carefully chosen, as if she was guarding something.

_Say something… Anything! _

"I… I want Zero to be alright and—"

"Zero's a kind person." I said, completely winging it. _Please let this work._ "What happened was due to my ignorance and I don't plan on abandoning him." Yuki-san looked less worried. I raised my head and met her eyes, "I won't ever let him become what he hates." The words I spoke weren't lies, but nevertheless, I forced myself to push as much emotion as I could into my voice.

Yuki-san didn't look fully convinced, but she nodded and didn't question me further. I sighed to myself and gingerly placed Cantaloupe in one of her cages.

"Chairman's home." Zero said, reentering the room.

"Cantalooouuuuuupe!" Chairman Cross pranced past Zero and scooped Cantaloupe up. Cantaloupe twined around his finger and flicked her tongue at him.

"Well, um… I should get going…" I waved at Yuki-san, nodded to Zero, and petted Cantaloupe.

"Yukiii! Daddy missed you!" The Chairman gave Cantaloupe to Zero and attacked Yuki-san with hugs.

I muffled my laughter as I left.

Mami-chan was still asleep when I returned to our room. I yawned and pulled on my pajamas before flopping on my bed.

Something cold touched my feet. I opened my eyes, but could see nothing.

_…Why am I walking? _

My feet moved a little faster, drawing closer to Mami-chan's bed. It was as if strong, invisible arms were moving my legs.

The sensation was familiar… My vision blurred, looking like one of Mami-chan's pastel drawings, where the colors were smudged began where one ended…

***

"_M—Mommy?" The little girl whispered. The screams had finally stopped, except for one. _

_Her brother. He was still in his crib, wailing and squirming under his blue blanket. The little girl started to walk toward him, but she didn't remember ever making the decision to do so. Her feet squished against the blood-soaked carpet. The baby continued to cry. _

_**Kill. **_

***

"M—Mami—" I forced the name out and locked my legs together. My hands burned…

_**Hurt. Kill. **_A voice rasped in my mind. A voice that wasn't mine.

I tore myself away from Mami-chan and stumbled to my closet. The burning began to spread up my arms. I tore my coat from its hanger and shoved my hand in the pocket.

_**Kill her. **_The voice insisted.

I grasped the handle of my knife and tried to breathe deeply. But the burning had increased and spread to my chest, encasing my lungs. I pressed the blade of the knife in the skin of my palm.

The burning eased, retreating from my lungs. The voice was fainter, too.

I really hoped Mami-chan had band-aids.

I wasn't cut up too bad, by the time the burning and the voice was completely gone. Just my palms and my left shin. Besides, the cuts were shallow, and I knew they would stop stinging if I put Band-Aids on them. I went into the bathroom and found a box.

I wetted a tissue and dabbed at the cuts on my legs, then rinsed off my hands. The Band-Aids stayed securely on. I drank a glass of water and inspected myself in the mirror.

Nothing looked different. My hair was still short, curly, and frizzy. My face was the regular, small face I was familiar with, but didn't like. Eyes were still dark and not large enough for my liking, making my face look even more small and unnoticeable. Body was still an average weight and short.

I looked completely fine… besides the new smattering of Band-Aids but those could be explained… I fell…

Nobody would suspect a thing.


	9. Chapter 9: Sword

**A/N **_**IMPORTANT: **_**Okay, well… not that important but… whatever.. So, do you guys think I should re-write the first chapter? Answer in a review or message me! **

**Non-important stuff: **** I hope Zero isn't too OOC in this chapter, I tried really hard to make him not… in my mind he isn't really…. Meh…. Sorry for not updating! **

**Sorry if I messed up anything, but I hope you all enjoy! **

"Mami-chan, I'm telling you, I just slipped outside." I said, pulling on some black jeans and gloves. (Both would help to hide the band-aids.)

"But you got all of those cuts and—" Mami-chan began.

"I was running on gravel, I'm fine."

Earlier this morning, I had fallen asleep surprisingly easily. I hated lying to anyone, especially Mami-chan, but what else could I do? I couldn't tell her about… _him. _

No. I needed to sort this out on my own; It's my responsibility and I have to solve it.

Mami-chan sighed and dropped it. She flopped back on her bed and began sketching a horse, her slender hands flying across the paper.

"I'm going to the stables," I said. Mami-chan nodded, absorbed in her drawing. I pulled on my coat and made sure my knife was still inside before I left.

_Maybe Mami-chan's portrait will just… appear?_ I thought as I walked to the stables. I grabbed a carrot to feed White Lily on my way.

The sky was filled with grey clouds that resembled pigeon feathers. I scanned the ground as I walked, straining my eyes for a hint of white, and listening for the rustle of paper.

"Hey, girl." I said when I reached the stables. White Lily whinnied angrily, and stamped her hoof. "Calm down, I won't hurt you." White Lily continued to whinny, clearly pissed off. Her ears pressed down. I leaned against the stable wall, staring at her. "Get used to it, I'm not leaving."

"What are you doing?" Zero said. I flinched and turned to look at him. He was holding a new brush for White Lily.

"Getting to know White Lily." I said. Zero sighed and brushed past me to stroke White Lily. She calmed slightly, but still snorted at me. I took a step closer to her and she neighed again.

"You cared for her when she was a foal?" I said, suddenly recalling this part of Zero's past. I had been so focused on the death of his family that I had practically forgotten the happier points in his life. Zero nodded and started to brush White Lily.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He said.

"Nope," I replied, taking another tentative step. Zero scowled. I grinned.

"Why are you here?" I said. Two steps. Zero's scowl only intensified. "Well," two more steps. White Lily snorted and tossed her mane, "since the reason isn't important enough for you to tell me to leave—" I was beside White Lily now.

"Leave."

"—and I wouldn't listen if you told me to anyway, I'm staying." I held out my hand to White Lily, keeping it in the air for a moment before stroking her nose. I made sure to avoid contact with Zero's hand, knowing he would get even more irritated.

"Fine." He grumbled, placing White Lily's brush on a nearby shelf. He collapsed on a pile of hay in the corner of the stable. I grinned and tried to shush White Lily as she whinnied. I pulled out the carrot from my pocket, quickly breaking off a small piece, and fed it to her. I continued to feed her small pieces and pat her, until she eventually calmed down.

Food seemed to always be the answer.

"There now, see? Everything's fine." I stroked her mane and continued to talk to her, "My roommate, Mami-chan is an amazing artist. She should draw you sometime, you know? …Do you like being outside?"

"…Will you be quiet?" Zero said, voice muffled. He had thrown an arm over his face.

"Nope. If you want to sleep, go somewhere else. White Lily and I are having a fun conversation. Aren't we?" I patted White Lily's neck and continued to talk, "I wonder if Cantaloupe would like you… I bet she would, though she's not as temperamental as you."

I spaced out after a while but continued to chatter to White Lily. "Mom never liked horses. I remember her fussing over me when I rode one at a fair. Dad convinced her it was fine, though. I felt like I was flying… but that was the only time I got to ride."

"Explains why you're so terrible now…" Zero said.

"I'm not…that bad… well, at least I'm trying! I'll improve." I said, glaring at Zero.

"Right…" He mumbled.

"You'll see. I bet I could ride right now." I said, grabbing White Lily's reins and saddle. I led her to the riding area and didn't hear Zero following. She was completely relaxed now, so it was easy for me to set up everything. I had to use a log to get on.

"Alright," I said, settling in the saddle. "Now, let's go!" I encouraged White Lily to move, but she remained standing. I sighed and patted her gently. "I guess you're tired, huh?"

Something seemed to drift into the field. White Lily's ears went back again and she began to paw at the ground. "Shhh," I stroked her mane and tried to calm her.

I had the same feeling the night I had found Cantaloupe and something had grabbed my hand. Something was here.

I dropped down from White Lily and gripped her reins tightly in both hands, to prevent her from rearing up and stared around the field. I heard something move from behind a tree.

"_More…" _A voice said. "_…Not enough… More is needed_…"

I really didn't want to use mind control on White Lily, but she needed to be safe. Zero was fine in the stables… he was probably still asleep.

Luckily, I could tell there was only one… _thing_ here, so behind the stables would be safe for her. There was enough room back there where she could move freely. _White Lily, run! _I pictured the destination I wanted her to go in my mind, and dropped the reins.

Her hoofs pounded into the grass as she galloped away from me. I pulled my knife from my coat pocket and pushed the blade out with the pad of my thumb, until it became a long, thin sword.

"_More…. More… Blood!_" Something shot out from behind the tree.

It was a Level E vampire or at least… that's what it used to be. Its skin clung to its body, making it look like a fleshy skeleton. Its eyes were gouged out, only empty black sockets. Now that it had fallen under the complete control of… _him_, it didn't need eyes to see. It was only driven by _his _will.

It moved on all fours, claws scraping the earth. Its head was twisted up at an odd angle, mouth gaping open.

I gripped my sword in one hand and swiped at it as it pounced. One of its claws dug into my shoulder, making a thin cut in my skin. It cackled and screamed in delight.

As my vision blurred, I watched as it turned and ran, no longer on all fours… because it was cradling its claw in one hand. A bang, loud enough that I felt the ground vibrate under me, filled the air. A stream of light missed the one Level E as it ran away.

"Akane-san!" Zero yelled, his gun still smoking. I thought to myself that this was the first time he had ever said my first name, and not "Hey, you" or "Tsukino-san". The ground was warm against my cheek.

**And she died. **

**The end! **

…**.No, not really, I wouldn't be that cruel. **

…**.Possibly… **

***

"…an… Akane-san!" Zero was saying. I groaned. Something hard was digging into my back. A rock?

"Akane-san!"

"…Shut up." I mumbled, trying to sit up. "…Back hurts…" Still keeping my eyes closed, I pushed myself onto my elbows. "Much better…" I opened my eyes and was surprised to find Zero staring at me. He was sitting on his knees, still gripping his gun. "…What?"

"How did it… heal so fast?" He said, looking at my shoulder. "It was so bloody and then it just…"

"Psychic, remember?" I said, sitting up fully. I grabbed my fallen sword and pushed the blade in. _So he didn't drink from me… Hmmm… _I thought, sticking it in my pocket. "Is White Lily okay? How long was I out?"

"She's fine and only for a couple minutes." Zero continued to stare at my shoulder and then his eyes flickered to my face. "How did you get White Lily to not…"

"Run wild?" I said, brushing some leaves out of my hair. "Psychic. And yes, it works on animals."

Zero gave me a look as if to say "Don't try anything funny with me." _Or Yuki… _

"Relax. I can only control minds when they're vulnerable. When they're frightened or angry, or entirely focused on something else." I said, rising to my feet. I fingered the rip in my coat. _I like this coat… _

I was grateful that Zero didn't pester me to go to the infirmary, since I was obviously fine.

But it created this awkward silence between us.

"…I'll tell the Chairman what happened." Said Zero. He turned and jogged toward the school.

"I can't believe you missed!" I called after him, and laughed when I saw his shoulders tense in anger.

When Zero returned, I had gotten fairly good at riding White Lily. I only fell off every other time I got on.

"You really are hopeless." He said, watching as I toppled to the ground. As he walked back to the stables I stuck my tongue out at him and climbed back on.

***

"Noooooo!" Chairman Cross whimpered. "Can't she stayyyy?"

I decided it was time to release Cantaloupe. I didn't want her to be trapped in cages for the rest of her life, even multicolored, fun ones.

It was late afternoon, and Yuki was in her room, and as far as I knew, Zero was still in the stables.

"I just think she needs to be where she belongs." I said, taking Cantaloupe from the Chairman. He sobbed pathetically as I left.

"I'll miss you, Cantaloupe." I said, stroking her scales. Cantaloupe flicked her tongue at me.

For some reason, I felt like releasing Cantaloupe near the stables was a good place… probably because I imagined that White Lily would look after her. I set her in the grass and watched as she slithered away.

I paused on my way to the stables. Two, brand new, brown stirrups were laid out on a rock. They were short enough for my legs, so I wouldn't fall off White Lily.

_Thank you, Zero. _


	10. Chapter 10: Lies

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the lack of updating. There's some stuff that doesn't really make sense in this story, that I only realized after I read over the whole thing (Like how Mami could know something was wrong with Zero…when Akane and Chairman Cross spoke about that **_**after **_**they left the classroom.) and I'll go back and try to fix everything later, lol. This chapter's kinda………crappy and confusing…sorry XD. **

**Please, please, please, please, please, pleaaasseeee **_**REVIEW**_**. Thank you very much to everyone who has, and everyone who's still reading this XD. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :D **

Three more months passed and I slowly improved my riding skills. The shorter stirrups helped tremendously, although the most I could do was trot with White Lily, but I hardly fell off anymore. I never mentioned the stirrups to Zero (no need to increase his usual grumpiness), but I conveniently forgot to bug him about his perfecting duties every other week, to let him get some rest.

My blood only needed to be drawn about once a month now and Zero seemed to be warming up to me. He'd sleep in the stables while I rode White Lily and although we barely spoke, the glares had completely stopped.

Sometimes, Zero would even give me a couple tips for riding, without me even asking. Granted, the "tips" were usually blunt criticism, but at least I wasn't being completely ignored.

Unfortunately, the freaky thoughts that were not my own were increasing and so were the cuts on my arms and legs. I knew I could never hurt Mami-chan because if it became too unbearable, I could always run outside and gain more control. I'd been researching (secretly, of course) using the Chairman's books, about what was happening with me, and so far I had found absolutely nothing.

_I'll have to leave if this continues…_ I thought as I sat in class. Sensei was prattling on about something that we'd never use in our daily lives, and I was flipping through another book I'd taken from the Chairman. It was the same one that contained the description of Psychics that I had read the night Zero attacked Yuki-san.

"…ne-chan… Akane-chan!" Mami-chan's insistent voice whispered in my ear. I jumped and looked up from my book, to find Sensei beside my desk.

"Tsukino-san, the Chairman would like to see you. And in the future, please refrain from reading in my class." He didn't sound pleased.

I felt dread seep into my stomach. _Was something wrong with Zero? Or Yuki? Were they hurt? Or was another student hurt? _I mumbled my apology and tried to suppress the worry that I felt to not alarm Mami-chan.

I gathered my books and walked as quickly as I could to Chairman Cross' office.

I knocked once and didn't wait for an answer before I opened the door.

"Chairman, is something wrong? Wh—" I stopped speaking when I realized nothing was wrong.

The Chairman was jumping up and down squealing, gesturing frantically at the windowsill. Zero and Yuki-san were standing beside the window, looking drained and irritable.

"Um… What the hell—" I began again, but then I saw what was coiled on the windowsill. "Cantaloupe!"

"She appeared and uh… as you can see, Ch—" Yuki-san started to say.

"_Daddy, _Yuki-chan!" Said the Chairman.

"Uh… _Dad, _called us here because he's too excited… He was afraid he'd hurt her…"

Zero looked bored, but his eyes kept flickering to Cantaloupe. Chairman Cross continued to squeal and giggle and prance around the room. Yuki-san left to make us some tea.

I walked to the windowsill and bent down to Cantaloupe's level. She flicked her tongue in greeting at me as I stroked her. I picked her up and stood in front of Zero.

"She wants to say 'hi'." I told him. Zero sighed and held out his hand. I placed Cantaloupe in his palm and watched as she happily twined around his fingers.

Chairman Cross eventually calmed down and took Cantaloupe from Zero. He cooed over her constantly and didn't notice when Yuki-san returned with the tea.

Zero, Yuki-san and I sat down and sipped our tea.

"…Why did he need all of us?" I mumbled.

"Alright, everyone. Say goodbye to Cantaloupe." Said Chairman Cross when we had finished our tea.

"Wait, _now_ you're fine with her leaving?" I said, rising to my feet.

"As long as she visits her Daddy then of course!" The Chairman smiled and set Cantaloupe on the windowsill. We all petted Cantaloupe before, with one final tongue flick, she slithered away.

"Back to class!" The Chairman trilled. Zero rolled his eyes and immediately left, tugging Yuki-san with him.

"Akane-san?" Chairman Cross said.

"Yes?"

"You do know that taking my books in secret aren't necessary… You can always ask me." Thankfully, the Chairman didn't sound angry. I winced and bowed.

"I'm really sorry, I just… really needed information and I wasn't thinking…"

"It's quite alright, I understand why you would want to know about your own kind." I nodded, straightened up and began to depart. "Oh, and tonight, I'll need more blood for Kiryu-kun."

"See you tonight." I said and walked back to class.

***

_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow… _I thought, slapping Band-Aids on my hands and legs. Hopefully, Mami-chan wouldn't notice the new cuts and I would be able to leave for Guardian Duty before she could.

Apparently, my body only bothered to heal itself instantly if the cuts were huge, like when that strange Level E had attacked me in the field. Any other wounds minor than that healed regularly (though I didn't scar) unless I actively healed myself. But that took a lot of energy and I was afraid to try, since I hadn't practiced healing very much.

My worries were unnecessary because Mami-chan was asleep when I left. Yuki-san was the only one patrolling tonight (Zero was probably napping somewhere).

I began to walk around the school, spacing out and dimly wondering if I would see Cantaloupe.

"Students aren't usually found on the ground, you know." Zero suddenly said. I raised my eyes and blinked at him. He was leaning against the school wall, looking bored as always.

"I was looking for Cantaloupe. Where's your Guardian… band-thing?" I said.

He shrugged and said, "Lost it."

**Kill. **I froze as the horrifyingly familiar thought entered my head. This had only happened around Mami-chan…

**Kill. Kill him. **

My legs began to walk toward Zero. _Knife, knife! _I locked my legs together as the burning began. I reached into my pocket and found my knife. _I can't hurt Zero! _

**Kill. Kill. Kill. **

"Uh… I—I forgot to tell the Chairman something—excuse me." I said, forcing my voice to not shake. Before Zero could reply, I turned and ran inside the school.

I sprinted down the halls until I was sure I was away from Zero and quickly started to cut my arms, reaching for bandages I kept in my pockets as I went.

The world began to tilt. _Crap… I gave blood to the Chairman for Zero and I already almost attacked Mami-chan… I'm losing too much blood… _As the burning ceased, my eyes started to shut and the world fell away.

"Akane-san!" Zero's strained voice filled my head as the world became light years away.

***

_Waaarmmm… _Was my only thought when I regained consciousness. I was lying in a bed, a very warm bed apparently. I turned on my side and curled up in the sheets, burying my face in the pillow. It smelled familiar… cold and sharp, kind of like ice… Like Zero…

_ …Wait, why do these pillows smell like Zero? _My eyes opened as soon as that thought entered my mind. I propped myself on my elbows and blinked in the moonlight.

_Is this… Zero's room? _

"Tsukino-san?" Zero said, his voice like a cold wind. He was sitting in a chair that was next to his bed. I was still in my school uniform, with thick bandages covering my arms and legs, and new band aids on my palms.

"K—Kiryu-san… Um…" I said, desperately hoping he wouldn't ask me any questions.

"Why are you hurting yourself? What's going on?" Zero sounded suspicious and from the tone of his voice, he didn't sound like he thought I was hurting myself to cope with my own emotional pain.

"Uh… um, well…" I said, fisting the sheets in my fingers. _Should I pretend to be angry? No… standoffish is better. _"I don't think that's really any of your concern." I raised my eyes and locked gazes with him.

Zero's glare only intensified as more time passed. I groaned and pulled a pillow onto my lap. _Better just change the story a little, and say explain quickly. _

"Okay, fine. Just don't… tell anyone, alright?" I hugged the pillow to my chest and began to speak. "The vampire who killed my family can… control me. He did some… weird spell on me, when I was little… Now that I'm a little stronger, he doesn't have as much control over me. The spell makes me hurt whomever he wants me to hurt, but if I just hurt someone physically, even myself, his control begins to diminish." I ran over the information in my head and hoped it would be enough. "I don't know much about it…"

"You should rest." Zero said, voice devoid of emotion. He rose from his chair and closed the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11: The Flower has Bloomed

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for taking so long, school's almost over and finals are coming up. I'll probably update tons during the summer, but it might be a while before I update again. **

**Zero might seriously be OOC, but I tried my best. Remember, he's warming up to Akane, so he's not as cold….That's my logic, anyway O.O, take it or leave it. I amused myself a lot with this chapter, it was really entertaining. ….Writing kinda sucks as usual, sorry DX, but it's about one thirty in the morning, haha. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, and please review this chapter too because I'm greedy and I'd love to hear what you think! **

_Story time! _

When Zero left, I released my grip on the pillow and flopped back down in the sheets. I took a deep breath and tried to shut out any thoughts so I could get some sleep, but it didn't work. I needed to do something, I couldn't just lie here.

Zero had left my bag next to my bed and for the first time I realized I wasn't wearing my uniform. I was wearing a too big white shirt, and pants that were equally too long for me. _Please tell me he did NOT change me… and that these aren't his clothes…._

Setting aside the possibility that Zero was a secret pervert, I rifled through my bag for the notes I had taken on Psychics from Chairman Cross' books. I found them, covered in my cramped, messy scrawl, "Psychics—What I know—Immortal at age 21, have various powers (mind control, healing ability, seeing/knowing a person from their past, inhumanly strong, more?), blood makes drinker powerful.

Vampire controlling me—possible motives—wanted my family's blood, revenge, hates Psychics?—"

"Why aren't you resting?" Zero's voice said. He had reentered when I was absorbed in my notes.

"Because I'm not tired, I'm fine. And I can't do nothing while some psycho is putting everyone in danger. And did you change my clothes?"

"Yes." Whoa, wait a moment.

"You ba—"

"But I didn't look! I put mine on you first and then took yours off." I raised an eyebrow. "Then took yours off" would be very interesting out of context. "My clothes are big enough. Besides, I wouldn't want to look anyway."

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him, missing. _I guess it's okay… I am still wearing the tank top I had on, under my uniform…_

Zero walked to his bed and snatched my notes.

"Hey!"

"Sleep."

"No!"

"Now."

"You have no right to tell me what to do, or be concerned about me." I felt my anger building up in my chest again. _Why is he being so stubborn about this?_

"I have every right."

"You do not. I am my own person and I can take care of myself."

"You almost died and you're telling me tha—"

"As if I can die that easily—"

"You could have!"

"Why are you so upset about this?" Zero threw my notes on the floor and for a moment, I thought he was going to hit me. But he didn't, he merely flopped on the bed.

"Because I—" Zero stopped and scowled.

And I had a _brilliant _idea.

"Your face is going to stick like that…" I mumbled, poking my tongue out at him. He shoved a pillow in my face.

"Mmmf!" I tried to say around the fluff. Zero pushed it more forcefully at me, and I fell backward on the bed.

"Go to sleep."

"No!" I said, removing the pillow from my mouth. "I'm not a child!"

"Believe me, I know you aren't."

"PERVERT!" I chucked the pillow at him.

"I didn't mean it li—If anyone's a pervert here, it's you!"

And as we got into a fifteen-minute long argument, I knew my plan would work. I'd gotten him so frustrated that not only was I still awake, I was sure he would storm out and not bug me anymore.

But when the argument ended and he didn't budge, I knew something wasn't right.

"Go to _sleep_." Zero said, hitting me with a pillow.

"Why didn't it work…?" I said to myself.

"What?"

"My plan."

"…What plan?"

"My plan was that I'd get you so pissed off you'd leave." No response from Zero. "Oh, you know what? I think I hear Kuran-senpai uh… being ripped apart. Go finish him off."

"Sleep, _now_."

"….YUKI-SAN'S IN THE BATHROOM WITHOUT ANY CLOTHES ON!"

"And _I'm_ the perverted one…Wait, how would _that_ make me leave?"

"Well, because…" I paused. _Really? _He doesn't know that I know? Or most of the school, for that matter?

…What a mango-head.

"Because…?"

"You know, I'm _really_ tired. Yeah, um…. 'Night, Mango-Head!" I threw the covers over _my_ head, which was more peach-shaped, _I_ think, curled up into a ball, and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Oi!"

"Shut up, I'm _sleeping_."

"Wha—oh, fine." I felt Zero stand up, and as I fell asleep, I assumed he finally left.

"Ow…" I groaned. My legs were cramped and still asleep. Sunlight poured into the room, making it look like everything was submerged in gold water. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

Zero was slumped over on the bed, sitting in his desk chair. His silver hair was a mess of spikes. His head was on top of my legs, which were bent at a strange angle. _How did I sleep like that? _

I refused to think that Zero stayed for any other reason than to make sure I stayed asleep. I supported his head with my hands and scooted my legs out from under him.

After covering him with a blanket, gathering my bloody uniform, and picking up my fallen notes, I found some paper and a pen. I wrote him a short note,

"Mango-Head,

Thank you. Get a good sleep for once and I'll return everything as soon as I can.

Quit scowling.

Not-A-Child"

By "I'll return everything" I meant his clothes, but I didn't want to write that and our names, in case someone read this note.

Because honestly, what would you think if a note said, "I'll return your _clothes _as soon as I can." along with "Thank you for _everything_."

Don't answer that.

Months passed uneventfully, and my first year at Cross Academy was almost completed. I washed and returned Zero's clothes (secretly, of course) that day and there didn't seem to be any awkwardness with us afterward. I couldn't find _any_ new information about Psychics or the vampire tracking me.

The creepy thoughts had decreased around Mami-chan, but increased when I was around Zero. I was beginning to hold out longer though, ignoring the burning until it engulfed my whole body, and then I only needed to cut myself a little for it to go away. Each time I held out a little longer and was even able to push the thoughts out.

I needed to get stronger. To protect Mami-chan. And, whether he wanted me to or not, protect Zero.

Zero talked to me much more as the months passed. I assumed he must have been becoming more tolerant of me.

"Um… Akane-san?" Yuki-san said to me during Guardian duty.

"Yes?"

"You… you can see people's pasts, right?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well, it's just…You know how I don't remember anything from before I was five an—"

"Yuki-san, I'm really sorry. But if you don't remember, I won't be able to see it. I can only see what you remember experiencing, even if it's just partially." Disappointment pulled at her usual bright smile. "I really am sorry, I'd show you if I could."

"No, it's alright. Thank you though."

My encounter with Yuki made a whole other problem resurface. I needed to tell Zero that I looked at his past. Obviously I wouldn't tell him I fell in love with him, but I knew I couldn't stand lying to him any longer.

"Hi." I said when I arrived at the stables. I had promised myself the day after speaking with Yuki-san I would tell him.

"Ready for your lesson?" Zero said.

Today, Zero had promised to ride with me, so I'd learn better.

"Y—yeah." I said, mentally kicking myself for sounding so nervous.

Zero gave me one of his "looks."

"It's nothing, I'm fine. Let's go." I began to lead White Lily from the stable, expecting Zero to get his own horse.

But when we arrived further in the field, he didn't have one.

"Where's your horse?"

"…I'm riding _with_ you. It's easier."

"Wow, I never pegged you for the cuddly type—"

"Just get on the horse."

"…Mango-Head…" Zero ignored me and gave me a boost on White Lily. He climbed behind me and I felt my cheeks burn. Zero put his hands over mine, which were holding White Lily's reins.

Zero instructed me for an hour on how to guide White Lily, and afterward we let her graze.

"Akane?" Zero said.

"Hmm?"

"I never told you how my parents died, did I?" _Crap. _

"Zero, wait a second. I need to tell you something. Well, uhm… You know how I'm a Psychic, right?" _He's going to be so mad. _I wrung my hands together, which I noticed had still been under Zero's. "You see, I—um… When I first met you, uh… I looked at your past."

"You _what_?" Quickly, I hopped off White Lily, to give Zero room. His jaw clenched and his purple eyes hardened.

"I'm really sorry! It was stupid and a complete invasion of your privacy!"

"You won't even tell me the truth about yours and you saw _mine_? And—" Rage and hurt tugged at his brow, crinkling it.

"Zero—I—" I didn't know what to say. "I'll just—go. I'm sorry." I turned and jogged to the front of the school, leaning against a pillar.

"Crap!" I screamed into my arms. Why did I _do_ that?

"Akane-chan?" Mami-chan called. Her voice was coming from the side of the main building. I couldn't face her right now, not after how horribly I'd hurt Zero. I pushed myself up and sprinted into the forest, reaching the center in about five minutes. It felt strange to run at a non-human pace.

The forest was calm, and the closely spaced trees shielded me from any moonlight. I took a calming breath and leaned against a tree, letting my eyes shut.

"You've bloomed beautifully, my flower."


	12. Chapter 12: The Flower is Plucked

**A/N: Sooryyy! I doubt anyone's reading this but… sorry it took so freakin' long. **

**Freakin' writer's block… and school…ugh… **

**I'm so sorry about this whole story too, and this dude's shitty dialogue. **

**He sounds like a cliché super-villain. And the plot's soooo messed up… ****Please don't judge my writing based on this, I can do much better. **

**We're nearing the **_**end**_**, people. I planned to write a sequel though, if anyone wants me to. (Meh, I probably will anyway.) **

**And because it makes me feel professional and intense: **

_Last time: _

The forest was calm, and the closely spaced trees shielded me from any moonlight. I took a calming breath and leaned against a tree, letting my eyes shut.

"You've bloomed beautifully, my flower."

_Stooory time! _

I kept my eyes closed and didn't bother drawing my sword. It would be useless, anyway.

"At first, I wasn't sure you would be able to fight me off… You never could, when you were only a bud."

He was standing about five feet from me, now.

"How did you find me?"

"Just as I found you when you were little. Our bond never broke, never even weakened. Oh, yes, you did become stronger, but that only applies to my control over you. And it was easy to target those you were close to, to test you. All I needed was a personal possession…"

"Mami-chan's drawing," I wasn't calm, exactly. I trembled and I was definitely scared shitless. But there was nothing I could do. I would either win against him, or I would lose.

But it would end, soon.

"Yes. And—"

"Zero's armband."

"Precisely."

"…Why did you need my blood?"

"A little… refresher, nothing important. Makes it much easier to find _exactly _where you are."

"Can we just get on with this, already? Your monologue is lame."

"With what?"

"Fighting, thing, whatever. My demise."

"That's not very optimistic."

I heard him take a step forward.

"I have never had the intention of harming you. I want you to—"

"'Join me'? What, do you have cookies or something? **(A/N: I had to!)** I don't plan on becoming one of your blind, freaky lackeys."

"No, no, Akane. You wouldn't become one of them."

"Oh well, that's _such_ a relief."

Two steps forward, now. Long steps. Only three feet between us.

"What would joining you… er… entail?" I slipped my hands behind my back, curling my fingers together. I concentrated, gathering energy in my palms.

"Do you know why I came to you in the first place?"

"Not what I asked."

"You mean you haven't _noticed_?"

"Stop screwing with me."

"I've drunk the blood of other Psychics, besides your family. Controlled others for years, just like I did with you. But after a span of… oh, three months, my will becomes too much for them, and they… vanish."

_Just say, "they die", you asshole. _

"I'll bite, what am I supposed to notice?"

"Almost all Psychics have human blood in them. Your kind used to live primarily with humans, after all. And then…"

He paused for an infuriatingly long moment and moved so he was a foot away.

"One group of Psychics, however, didn't breed with humans. This—"

"They bred with other Psychics, which means their children inherited more Psychic genes and were uncannily powerful. And I inherited this gene, somehow." The energy was a solid mass now, undulating and pressing against my fingers.

"You know?"

"Just a guess. I listen to a lot of corny villain monologues, I know the drill. I decline, by the way."

"But I've been so patient…" _Patient, my ass._ "You mean I can't _pluck_ the flower I've nurtured so?"

_What is with your stupid flower obsession? _

I threw the energy in my hands at him, jumping aside as his hand lashed at my face.

The former Level E's were on me before I even had time to draw my sword. None of them hurt me, their claws just held me against the ground.

"Now… to find a proper vase for you…" Calix said, trailing a finger across my cheek. "I had hoped you would grow to be a little… less _plain_."

"Pervert,"

He laughed, brushing a strand of blond hair from his eyes. "I don't have any of those intentions… I just think that you'd be happier." I bared my teeth and snarled as best I could. It wasn't very scary.

"Now…so you don't give me any trouble… Let's release some of those repressed memories…." A finger pressed against my forehead.

_She was surprised that her family didn't fight back. But they were sleeping at the time and when they woke up and screamed, it was too late. _

_Akane wished they had fought against her. _

"_No, now, don't think that. Didn't I tell you before all this? They deserved it. You did the right thing." Calix reached out to pat Akane's head, but she stepped away. _

_Her mind was still in a half-conscious state, protecting her. But the panic was breaking through, small flutters of disgust and pain. She curled up beside the chair, her vision blurred. _

_"My flower, don't cry now."__ Calix patted her head. "__This is what they deserve. They didn't understand you. They don't understand anything. Come, now." _

"_N—no!" Akane pushed his hand away. "Go!" She couldn't form the word "away", so only "go" escaped. _

_"__Alright, alright." Calix's voice was like trickling water. "I will leave you alone, my flower. But when you've bloomed, I'll be waiting for you."_


End file.
